


Lollipop dreams - drabble

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, don't re-post anywhere else, originaly written in 2002, re-posted from yahoo groups, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Summary: Andy wishes for things he can't have.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on 16th December 2002. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age





	Lollipop dreams - drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Not ours. Simple as that! 
> 
> Warnings: Real Person Slash - meaning these are based on real people, whether they really do this stuff is not known by us.
> 
> Authors notes: Written in 15 minutes, un-beta'd, inspired by the pictures from the L.A. Premier of TTT of Dominic sucking on a lollipop!

Why can't I be a lollipop?

I know, I'm too old to be inside that boys mouth! And besides, I'm sure PR would have a fucking field day if that ever got out!

I can see it now `LOTR stars have a sucking good time' `Merry sucks Gollum at the ring party'

And yet I still want to be a lollipop right now. To be inbetween those cherry lips, to be inside that sweet mouth, to come inside that mouth of sinful sucking actions.

God I need to find a mens room right about now!

And imagine I'm a lollipop.


End file.
